


Damian Babysits

by SuperBatgirl



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Dove!!!, Past Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Protective Dad Dick, Ugh, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Why is there such thing as Uncle/Niece incest??, alien child, but anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBatgirl/pseuds/SuperBatgirl
Summary: For reasons I can't be asked to explain Damian is the only option left to babysit 7-year-old Mar'i Grayson, here's how it goes.





	Damian Babysits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doves_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doves_Writing/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOVE YOU FINE HOOMAN

For the 7 years that Mar'i Grayson has lived on this Earth not once has her Dad allowed Damian Wayne to babysit. Until today. Without getting into too much detail the short story is the Titans, Justice League, Birds of Prey and Young Justice had to leave for an outer space mission. Leaving the lesser known heroes and the Teen Titans in-charge. Even though Kori is the 'adult supervision' for the Teen Titans she was also sent off-world - mostly because they needed as much Alien help as possible. So Damian was the only option left to take care of Mar'i.

"What about Rachel? Or Gar? Or Alfie? What about Jackson? Not even Lois?" Dick was pacing across the room, running his hands through his hair and listing off names while Babs sat in her chair and shook her head, making her glasses slant across her nose.

"I'm sorry but no. Rachel is needed with JL Dark on a trip to visit an inter-dimensional demon. Gar is with Young Justice, same for Jackson. Lois and Alf both agree that it's Dami's turn," she pushed her glasses back into place, "just give him a chance".

Dick shook his head, "But what if he teaches her to cut someone's hand off? Or how to disassemble someone?" Babs chuckled.

"What did Kori say?"

"...She said to give him a chance".

"Exactly. Look if it makes you feel any better I'll keep cameras on them at all times. And I'll make sure to have Dami on comms the whole time?" Babs pulled up the cameras to the manor. On one screen - the living room - Kori was sitting with Mar'i and talking, her face lit up every time Mar'i spoke and she levitated everytime the dark-haired child moved. Babs looked back at Dick, who seemed to be stuck in a state of trance as he watched the two Tamaranians. Then his eyes fell to the bottom screen: the kitchen. Sitting with his legs crossed and a knife in his lap was none other than the devil himself, Damian, sharpening a sword with one of Alfred's kitchen knives. They both grimaced.

"Like I love him but does he even know how to act around kids? I mean he didn't really have a childhood," Dick pointed out. Babs looked at him with raised eyebrows and scrunched her nose, which she did when she was annoyed. "What?"

"That's a little insensitive Dick," she said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just being protective, you know? But it's Dami, right? Like you would think I didn't trust my own brother," he chuckled nervously, fiddling with something between his fingers.

"Give him a chance".

Dick sighed, "Okay".

* * *

 

And that was how Damian Wayne ended up sitting cross-legged on the arm of the sofa watching a 7-year-old Tamarainian bounce happily around the room with two action figures gripped in her sticky little hands. She toddled over to Dami and held out her Wonder Woman figure, one of the arms bent back in an inhuman way. Without speaking Dami twisted it back around, not knowing what else to do.

"Can you play with me?" Mar'i said, looking up at her uncle with wide, green eyes. Dami tipped his head to the side, letting his fringe fall over his eyes.

"What are you playing?" He questioned.

"Wonder Woman and Batman," Mar'i explained, looking at her two action figures. Once again she thrust the Wonder Woman figure into Dami's face, waiting patiently for him to take it.

Hesitantly he took the figure and stood her on his lap, looking back at Mar'i he asked again, "Wonder Woman could easily beat Father," he paused, "Do not tell anyone I said that". Mar'i nodded and held out her pinky. With raised eyebrows, Dami wrapped his own pinky around her own and shook it.

"I promise," she said.

Dami climbed down from his perch and sat eye level with Mar'i. Eventually, he started to add sound effects to the game, making a clash or bang sound whenever the two figures collided. After Wonder Woman finally beaten the newly evil and sticky Batman Mar'i plopped herself down next to Dami and flipped Batman through the air, "You win," she announced, a little disappointed.

"I told you," Dami gloated, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Mar'i looked at him with wide eyes and furrowed eyebrows, "Told me what?" She asked innocently.

"-Tt- I told you Wonder Woman would beat Father in a battle".

Mar'i let out a half-hearted 'oh' and for a minute they sat in silence. She started to count her toes and bite her nails, Dami just watched, slightly disgusted but mostly amused. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a small, sticky finger held to his lips. Mar'i glowing green eyes held his own and he knew what she was saying, _she heard someone_. Quietly they both rose to their feet and tiptoed towards the door, well, Damian tiptoed, Mar'i floated. Upon reaching the door Damian held out his arm to hold Mar'i back and peered around the frame, scouting the next room.

He turned back to face Mar'i and smirked, without a word said between them they both pounced, throwing themselves into the kitchen and onto the table.

"Alfie!" Mar'i cried. She flew up from the ground and wrapped her arms around the old butler's neck, burying her head into his chest. Alfred let out a sigh and pulled the child off of him, sitting her down on the counter next to her uncle.

"I thought it was Master Damian's turn to babysit," he pointed out.

"Yes it is Pennyworth," Dami nodded.

"Then why are you two here, with me?" The butler raised an eyebrow at the young man, waiting for an explanation.

"She wished to attack you, I only aided in what I thought was a harmless game, like you should when babysitting," Dami said triumphantly. Alfred shook his head in exasperation and turned back to the sink, he carried on running the water and scrubbing various dishes until Mar'i finally took the hint.

"Princess Party!" She shouted as she jumped down from the counter. Without waiting for her uncle she sprinted out of the room, waddling like a happy penguin. Dami barely had time to say goodbye to Alfred before he was running out the room after the 7-year-old. But by the time he had found Mar'i again she was curled up on a ball on the sofa, the Wonder Woman doll gripped between her fingers. Dami slowed to a stop in front the sleeping alien and tucked her floating her behind her ears. He whipped his head around the room until his eyes fell on an old, purple blanket tucked between a pillow and the arm of the chair. As quiet as possible he pulled it from it's sandwiched like state and lay it over Mar'i, leaning down to whisper a goodnight into her twitching ears. He plomped down next to her and positioned himself so that his feet were tucked into the blanket and turned on the TV. Maybe he wasn't so bad at babysitting.


End file.
